emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8611 (4th October 2019)
Plot Amy cries out Kerry's name, but she's unresponsive. Tracy phones the ambulance and tells them she fell over. Vanessa leaves Rhona in the lurch when she believes looking after the horse is a one-woman job. Rhona pleads with her not to leave her alone with Graham, but Vanessa finds it amusing. The Yorkshire Sweethearts interview is squandering. The contestants bicker over their past marital choices, and Andrea gives them some stern words. Moira tells Nate that she no longer wants to jeopardise her marriage and they need to keep their difference. She advises an uptight Nate to spend the night at the hotel alone and come back when he's thinking more clearly. The Sharma's have an absolute ball playing with nerf guns. Kerry is taken away in an ambulance and Amy warns Tracy to stay away from them. Lydia's wise words prove to irritate Bernice. Leyla refuses to represent Lydia and Sam if they win referring to them as non-fashionable magazine material. Rhona prompts Graham to help her out with the horse and show more humanity. Tracy tells Vanessa that Amy and Kerry killed Frank and she doesn't believe her, and she isn't convinced that Kerry fell over either. Tracy accidentally lets slip that Kerry's fall wasn't an accident and continues to bawl Kerry's guilt. The judge struggles to pick a couple and instead progresses both to the final stage. Leyla declares combat. Tracy continues to plead Kerry's guilt. Charity and Vanessa are more worried about Kerry's state of injury. Tracy begins to panic when she realises that Kerry could die. Arthur gets annoyed with Archie when he shows no enthusiasm for friendship. Graham and Rhona enjoy the evening with a game of chess which escalates into a passionate embrace. Nate threatens Pete to stay out of his and Moira's relationship. Charity, Vanessa and Tracy turn up at the hospital and confront Amy. They reckon the circumstances call them quits but Amy isn't so sure. Kerry is taken for a CT scan and Tracy worries about her outcome. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Archie Breckle - Kai Assi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Marcia - Zeriozha Annika *Nurse - Ama Emerald Bains *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and back garden *Home Farm - Stables *Take A Vow *Church Lane car park *Holdgate Farm - Front garden and back garden *Main Street *Beauty & Bernice *Hotten General - A&E Reception *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leyla and Andrea lock horns; Tracy hears the worst news; and Graham attempts to make amends. *Liam, Bernice, Lydia and Sam briefly discuss a TV police show called Basil and Sage, a show which is stated to be a favourite of Liam's. This appears to be a tribute to ITV detective show Rosemary and Thyme, which first aired from 2003 to 2007. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes